Dance Off
by Team Damon
Summary: What happens when you mix vampires, alcohol, and sexual tension? You get a fierce dance off. LOL, sounds funny but it's serious. Damon/Elena, plz review :D


**A/N: just a little oneshot that popped into my head. I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, though I'd love to. :D Please read and review, it would make my day :D**

_Seriously?_

This was just peachy. All Damon Salvatore wanted to do was sit here in this depressing little bar and drown his sorrows in silence, but _noooo_, he thought, _that would just be asking far too much_. He grabbed the bottle of tequila that sat in front of him and started guzzling straight from the bottle, ignoring protests from the bartender.

He could feel Elena's eyes on the back of his head as she and dear old St. Stefan walked inside the bar, but he didn't turn around to meet her gaze. He wouldn't give her or his weakling little brother the satisfaction of thinking their presence meant anything to him, never mind how much it actually did. They sat at a table and he could hear their pathetic giggling and cooing from all the way across the room, and with a roll of his bloodshot eyes Damon finished off the bottle. Without a word the bartender replaced the bottle and walked away. Damon decided to actually try to remember to pay his tab later, this man was his only ally tonight.

More people entered the bar, and Damon recognized their auras as belonging to Matt, Bonnie and Caroline. He smirked to himself, feeling briefly sympathetic for Caroline and her status as third (or in this case, fifth) wheel. He continued to drink as Elena's little party grew, and yet with each new addition, he could feel Elena's focus on him grow.

_I wonder if Stefan realizes that his girlfriend can't keep her eyes off his brother, _Damon wondered and, on a whim with his bottle in hand, whirled around on his barstool and stared directly at the people he had been trying his hardest to ignore.

Elena quickly looked away, and Damon noticed that the only person who seemed to halfway notice her distraction was Bonnie, who was staring worriedly at her best friend. Meanwhile Stefan seemed to be caught up in some sort of conversation with Matt - probably comparing the thrills of bunny-hunting versus football or something - and Caroline, well, she looked nearly ready to cry from boredom after a mere five minutes of being there.

Fantastic. Maybe tonight would turn out entertaining after all.

Elena shook off Bonnie's annoying concern and snuggled into Stefan's side. He barely acknowledged her, and Elena rolled her eyes. When their drinks came she was the first to slam hers down, earning the stares of all four of her companions. She glanced across the bar and saw Damon smirking at her. She glared at him in response and grabbed Stefan's drink. If he was going to spend all night in oblivious-guy land while Damon sat there in that freaking leather jacket and stared seductively at her, she needed to medicate herself, and fast.

"I'm going to find somebody to dance with," Caroline announced, finishing off her cocktail and hurrying away from the table as if she was going to catch a disease from it.

Elena thought Caroline was on the right track. "Stefan, snap out of the male bonding and dance with me," she ordered, grabbing his arm and dragging him before he could protest.

Caroline was on her way to a table of semi-decent looking guys when her purse slipped off her shoulder and fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up but before she had time to process it, the purse was off the floor and back on her shoulder. She straightened and found herself face to face with none other than Damon.

"Your bag, my lady?" he smirked, finding the automatically annoyed look on her face almost cute. Almost. He couldn't get past her nose, which he found to be strange.

Caroline stared him down, weighing her options. There were few men in the world that she hated more than Damon Salvatore, but nobody had looked at her the way he was looking at her right now in.. well, forever. "Okay, fine," she sighed, grabbing his hand and turning around. "I guess you'll do."

Damon's smirk stayed in place when he saw the couple they were joining on the makeshift dance floor. "Ah, do I smell a _dance off_?" he bellowed, gaining the couple's attention and earning their respective groans, which only made him giddier. "Come on, who doesn't love a good friendly competition?"

_I hate everything, _Elena grumbled mentally as she clutched Stefan closer. A new song came on and Caroline screeched, "Oh, I love this song! Don't you love this song, Elena?"

Elena smiled weakly rather than respond, and watched in horror as Damon pressed Caroline's thin body against his. Her arms snaked around his neck and his hands roamed _everywhere_, then her hands were in his hair and his lips were close to her ear, whispering something that made her giggle. And all the while, his eyes were locked on Elena's as if to say _jealous much_? The fact that her eyes were burning and livid was his answer.

Well, two can play that game, Elena decided, faintly hearing the lyrics to the song she had doomed herself to dance to.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

Elena pressed herself against Stefan and smiled seductively into his eyes, drawing him into a long kiss as she felt his hands wander to her hips. Her smile grew.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

_'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Suppressing his gag reflex that threatened to act up at the sight of his brother and Elena swapping spit, Damon dipped Caroline down low and enjoyed the excited little squeaks she emitted in response. He bent and dragged his lips from her collarbone to her neck, where he kissed lightly before pulling her back up.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

Elena was fuming. She turned around in Stefan's arms so that her back was to him, and with a moan just audible enough for Damon to hear, she ground her hips fiercely into Stefan's, so much so that Stefan was a little alarmed at first. She dropped her head to the side and Stefan's lips followed, trailing kisses from the hollow of her neck to her earlobe, and then her mouth, where she hungrily accepted him.

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

Damon growled and wanted to throw the tipsy Caroline into a ditch along with Stefan and take Elena far, far away, somewhere they could drop this ridiculous act and give in to what they both obviously wanted more than anything. He'd intended to torture Elena with this dance but he'd underestimated her. It was _him _who was ready to break something. So, as his final act, Damon turned his eyes back to Caroline and stared into hers until she was mere putty in his hands.

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_Just remember_

Elena could feel her eyes starting to well up with tears as she watched Damon give Caroline that passionate, lusty look he only gave _her_, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming when his lips met Caroline's. His one arm was around her waist, and the other was tangled in her copper hair, caressing and then crushing the ends in his fist, something he only did with _her_.

The song's last notes played and Elena felt her cheeks burn red with anger. Stefan was holding her close and Damon was ending the kiss, staring at Elena, smirking when he saw that his plan had succeeded. Right now, in this moment, Elena could honestly say that she _hated _Damon Salvatore.

She squirmed out of Stefan's arms and ran for the ladies room, seething, "Go to hell," when she passed Damon.

The bathroom was thankfully empty, and Elena let the tears flow as soon as the door was shut behind her. She leaned over the sink with clenched fists and felt utterly ridiculous. What was she crying over? Shouldn't she really be crying over the fact that she was a horrible person, stringing Stefan along while she secretly pined for his brother? That seemed more worthy of tears than watching Damon kiss another girl.

Then there was an arm on her waist and fingers gently brushing her hair back from behind, and she turned around in shock. When she found herself staring into the black orbs that only a moment ago she wanted to stab out, she exclaimed, "What are you doing? This is the ladie's room!"

Damon shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "Well, I couldn't find the vampire's room."

He reached out to touch her face and she pushed him away as hard as she could in response. Of course, he barely moved. "Get away from me, Damon, I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Don't you?" he smirked, moving in closer. "I can feel your heart racing."

"I hate you," she spat, barely noticing she was being pushed up against a wall.

"Yes, well, we all know what the flipside of hate is." Damon leaned in and breathed in her scent, nearly letting himself fall hypnotized to it. His hand tangled in her silky blonde hair and his midnight eyes filled her beautiful blue ones.

"Why can't you just leave me alone," Elena muttered helplessly, giving into him, not wanting to fight him any longer.

"Because you won't leave me alone," he murmured before capturing her lips with his.

And then Elena knew she had been wrong. He could _never _give Caroline what he gave her. Theirs was a passion that felt as old as time, as right as right could be, and as unique and joyful as it was tragic. Anything he had with anyone else was just a show, a mockery of their love. And it _was _love, the most powerful love they had ever felt. They were helpless to it, lost in it, and doomed to it.

Elena sort of noticed that her legs were now wrapped around his waist and that he was grinding her into the wall, and she was okay with that. Damon was _more _than okay with it, Elena giggled, feeling his excitement and letting it feed her own. She was a goner, and she may as well enjoy this monumental screw up while it was happening.

Then the door opened and they finally broke their kiss, reality once again presenting itself, this time in the form of Bonnie and Caroline's shocked faces.

Damon put Elena back on her feet and cursed under his breath.

"Um…" Bonnie stammered, "we came to check on Elena."

Elena nodded. "I'm… okay."

"Alright. Awesome," Bonnie muttered as she blushed as red as a tomato and fled.

Caroline was right behind her. "I'm bleaching my eyes later."

Silence hung uncomfortably in the air and for a moment or two neither Damon nor Elena knew quite what to do or say. Eventually they figured it would most likely be best to leave the ladies room before Stefan decided to "check on" Elena too.

Damon held the door open for Elena and smirked as she walked through it, muttering in her best defeated tone, "I'm going to need more alcohol."


End file.
